The Adventures of Kazena and Kengy
by Dragon5087
Summary: Two demons named Kazena and Kengy are on a quest to save the whole demon race from evil.


Far, far away... in the 10th dimension, there's a place where demons lived. And in this demon filled world there is this peaceful kingdom named Shirokaki. One rainy night the alarms went off, everyone in the kingdom was awakened. Some guards ran to tell Silmo the King of Shirokaki what has happened. "Silmo, Silmo! Aniu has taken the jewel!"  
  
"What?! But how did she find it?" Silmo questioned.  
  
"We are still trying to figure that out." The guards replied.  
  
"Well then find out and send someone to get it back or the world will be taken over by evil" Silmo yelled.  
  
"But Who?"  
  
"Anyone who is willing to go and face danger to get the jewel back"  
  
"Right away sir! We will announce it to the kingdom" as the guards were running out the door.  
  
"Well I hope we can get it back or we will be in great danger...if the jewel is used wrong" Silmo said quietly to himself.  
  
The next day the king's orders were spread all over the lands. There was a short boy dressed in all black that heard the news so he got up from where he was sitting and began to run through out the gates of the kingdom, then he ran through the midnight woods and came up to this palace with a dragon symbol on the doors. He walked in and came upon this guy with a long navy blue cloak on. It was Master Tagori, the trainer of Kung-Fu. The bowed to each other, then Master Tagori looked down at the boy.  
  
"What's the problem? It looks like you saw a ghost!" Tagori said with a laugh.  
  
"Well not really...but I just came back from Shirokaki and there is word that the jewel of good and evil was stolen by Aniu and they are looking for demons to go and get it back." The boy said taking a breath.  
  
"Oh! Really?...Well that is just perfect!" Tagori said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why is it perfect?" the boy questioned.  
  
"Well me and Kazena were just saying that she needed a bigger challenge...and this would be perfect for her" Tagori said.  
  
"Is she ready?" the boy asked.  
  
"Oh yes, she is the best in this whole village, she has passed each test in less than one year with great talent and it usually takes someone well over 5 years to finish" Tagori said.  
  
"Well if that is what you want you better get her ready and up there before someone else takes the quest" The boy said.  
  
"Yes, let's go and tell her right away!" Tagori said.  
  
They went into another hallway and stopped at a door, they went in and found Kazena, a black dressed demon with black hair practicing her skills.  
  
"Kazena? May I have a work with you?"  
  
"Yes Master Tagori" Kazena said and with that she took one more punch at the guy she was practicing with and knocked him flat on the floor. She then walked towards the two and bowed.  
  
"What would you like to talk to me about Master?"  
  
"Would you like to take the quest in the Shirokaki kingdom and get the jewel of good and evil and return it to its rightful place?" Master Tagori questioned.  
  
"Yes I would...who took the jewel? Kazena asked.  
  
"This might seem depressing but Aniu took it" Tagori said looking down.  
  
"Good! Then I can take my revenge for killing my family. I have been waiting for this time for so long and now I have a reason to kill..."  
  
"NOW KAZENA, let's not get our hopes up...she has gained a lot of power since she has struck and destroyed many lands" Tagori said. "As long as you have the necklace that you mother gave you before she died...that will bring you good luck! Do not lose that! Just believe in yourself."  
  
"Don't worry; I will not let you down...as long as I get to take her dow..."  
  
"KAZENA!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I will get ready, how long do I have?" Kazena asked.  
  
"Well you have until five o' clock pm and it is now three o' clock now so you have 2 hours so hurry up, you don't want to miss this chance". Tagori said.  
  
"Yes Master, I will get ready!" Kazena said, and with that she ran out of the room.  
  
About thirty minutes later she was ready and standing in the front yard saying her goodbyes.  
  
"Bye Master, I will not let you down...there will be peace in the world once more!" She then began on her way to the Shirokaki kingdom.  
  
"Bye Kazena, good luck my child!" Tagori said waving at her.  
  
Soon she was in the midnight woods. When she was walking she was thinking of the last moment with her mom...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mama, don't leave!"  
  
"Hush my child! Take this and I will never leave you" She took off her necklace and placed it around her neck and kissed her goodbye and laid her down in a patch of grass and took off running.  
  
"Mama! Don't go!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
A tear went down her cheek.  
  
"No!! You will pay for what you did Aniu!" Kazena screamed.  
  
She was then at the gates of the kingdom. Two guards opened the gates and with that she walked in to the palace. There was a line of demons that were wanting to take the quest. She walked to the end of the line and waited for about twenty minutes then it was her turn. She walked inside and the King greeted her. He asked her why she wanted to take the quest and she went on to tell him the story and he was very surprised.  
  
"Well now you need to go through the course...and then at five thirty we will announce the demons that will take the quest." Silmo said.  
  
"Demons? There is going to be more than one demon? I work alone!" Kazena said.  
  
"Well it is either a partner or nothing! Besides, you wouldn't be able to defeat Aniu by yourself!" he replied with a laugh.  
  
"That's what you think" she thought to herself.  
  
"Whatever, just give me the course" she said.  
  
"Ok, but first your file said that you had a power? What is it?" Silmo asked.  
  
"I have the power of fire!" Kazena said making a fire ball in her hand.  
  
"Impressive!" Silmo said. "You will need it to get through the course".  
  
A door opened and they walked through and surprisingly the course was the exact one Kazena took when she was in training with Master Tagori.  
  
"Ha, this is easy" Kazena shouted.  
  
"Well maybe but this is what you have to do, you have to..."  
  
"I know! Just watch" Kazena said.  
  
"Ok!?" Silmo said.  
  
She took off and finished the course in lightning speed.  
  
"But...who did you know what to do and so fast?" Silmo asked.  
  
"Well, it is me, and I am the best that you can find! So that is why I don't need anyone for a partner!" Kazena said.  
  
"Well I don't know about that but you will find out in about fifteen minutes. It's almost five thirty, so just wait outside of the palace with the others" Silmo said.  
  
"Fine, whatever" Kazena said, walking out the door and into the crown of demons but fortunately she found a bunch of big rocks where there was not a lot of demons there. She sat on the biggest rock at the top. 


End file.
